1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to iron holders. More particularly, this invention relates to iron holders which allow a hand iron to be safely secured in a vertical position on a conventional home or commercial ironing board.
2. Prior Art
Various types of iron holders have been known for many years in the prior art. However, most of the prior art iron holders are of complex construction, are difficult to use, and do not allow the ready placing of an iron into the iron holder when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,369, discloses an iron holders which employs a clamp means for securing the holder to the ironing board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,802, employs a different type of clamps means for securing the ironing holder to the ironing board.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,369 discloses an iron holder which is generally U-shaped and is formed of a lattice-work material for dissipation of iron heat. However, the structure of this iron holder is such that the holder is molded to correspond to a particular iron's base shape and it is difficult to use the same holder for various shapes and sizes of irons.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,802 discloses a different type of iron holder which is molded to the approximate shape of the iron bottom. However, this holder design exhibits several design deficiencies. For example, because the iron bottom is fully enclosed, heat dissipation is difficult. Second, the use of irons with varying shaped bottoms is made impossible because the shape of the iron holder itself so closely approximates the shape of the iron bottom.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to prepare an iron holder which is universal in character and may be used for securing many types of conventional irons regardless of the shape of the iron bottom.
It is another object of this invention to provide an iron holder which effectively and quickly dissipates iron heat.
It is yet another object of this invention to prepare iron holders which may be folded for convenient storage.
These other objectives are obtained by preparing the device described herein.